1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode active material, a preparation method thereof, and an electrode and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For smaller and higher performance devices, it is important to increase the energy density of a lithium battery, in addition to decreasing the size and weight thereof. That is, a higher-voltage and higher-capacity lithium battery would be desirable.
To provide a lithium battery satisfying these desires, research is being conducted on cathode active materials having high voltage and high capacity.
When typical cathode active materials having high voltage and high capacity are used, side reactions, such as elution of a transition metal and generation of gas, occur at a high temperature and/or a voltage higher than about 4.4 V. Due to these side reactions, the performance of a battery is degraded in a high temperature and high voltage environment.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved methods of preventing degradation of a battery in a high temperature and high voltage environment.